


Fenrir

by NubesAequum



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cloud Strife is filthy rich, Escort Service, Escort Zack Fair, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rich Cloud Strife, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubesAequum/pseuds/NubesAequum
Summary: Not really aware what he was doing, Cloud touched the button to make an appointment. He went over the schedule and saw that on the upcoming Friday a time slot was free. The appointment information even asked where the meetup should happen. Cloud wrote down a restaurant where he could be more anonymous. It was one of Tifa’s.The transaction needed one last agreement and a ‘Thank you’ was sent his way.Minutes later he received another message, confirming all the details for the appointment with Fenrir.Seconds passed by and Cloud started to tremble, eyeing the screen with a concerned expression on where he had confirmed it.“What have I done?”
Relationships: (one sided) Zack Fair/Sephiroth, (side) Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to 'Fenrir'!  
> I hope you will have fun reading the following content ^^
> 
> I want to thank @TheNarcolepticOne for volunteering as my beta.  
> The first chapter is dedicated to you ^^
> 
> Tags will be added throghout the story.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

The shrill sound of an alarm went through the room, not stopping until the person in the king size bed moved and turned the damn thing off. A groan was heard from the occupant on the mattress. Eventually, a pale hand reached out toward the object, but instead of pushing the button on top of the alarm with the palm of his hand, he punched it with his fist. When the noise stopped, he shuddered, pulling his hand back under the warm blanket. Finally.

But it was too early to be happy. The next loud noise was his phone, again reminding him to wake up. With a much louder groan, he snatched the device and turned it off. The man eventually sat up, blanket pooled in his lap. A shot of blonde, unruly bed hair stood out, or so one would think. It’s actually his hair in its most natural state.

Strands of light hair were spiking in every direction, making it the most unique hairstyle ever seen. His eyelids were still half lidded, still not used to the bright light around him. Slowly, he blinked them open wider, letting his sky blue eyes roam around his tidy room. His brain was still yet not functioning.

Cloud Strife wasn’t and would never be a morning person. No matter how many years in his 29 years he’s lived, he always had to wake up at an ungodly hour. His eyes wandered once again to the clock alarm on his nightstand. Just a few minutes passed since his phone went off, displaying 6:07 AM. He had plenty of time before work.

After yawning into his hand, he stretched all the kinks out of his body. He collected himself, now awake enough to get to his routine. It consisted of showering, brushing his teeth, doing his small ‘beauty-routine’ (Tifa liked to tease him about it and named it that) and getting dressed. Then, before leaving for the company, the blond took his breakfast.

Wandering up to his cupboard, he decided what to wear today. He went with the dark grey suit with a white button up in the end. Satisfied with his choice, he vanished into his bathroom. It took some time for him to get ready and with a last glance at his reflection, he shuffled to the grand kitchen. Cloud made a quick breakfast; the time always in sight. He literally devoured it, more hungry than he thought.

Well, it was time for Cloud to go. A big company like SDS, also known as Strife’s Delivery Service, didn’t lead itself.

“Let’s mosey,” the blonde muttered under his breath and left his apartment behind.

~ * ~

On this particular evening, he had a date with Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa owned a wide variety of bars, cafés and restaurants. Each one of them was unique; not one of them was the same as the other. It was the reason why they were highly sought and the best in the whole Midgar. 

She wasn’t only highly known for being the owner of these places, but also for her beauty. Her long ebony hair fell beautifully to her hips, reddish brown eyes twinkling with positive emotion. She was always dressed like she was going to the biggest and most posh party in the world.

First and foremost though, she was Cloud’s best friend. They were the same age and both knew each other from Nibelheim since their childhood. Both left their respective home to achieve more than what they would’ve gained in the little town. 

And that they definitely did. Even more than they had hoped.

It was after work when Cloud met up with her in one of her restaurants with Wutainese specialty. They were sitting in a secluded place for more privacy. Both of them already ordered their three-course meal and something to drink. Of course, it was non-alcoholic; they still needed to drive home and they were both responsible adults.

The waitress came with their drinks, placing their glasses in front of them and pouring it with their desired beverage. The young woman unknowingly lingered a bit longer with her eyes on Cloud, who was too busy taking in his surroundings.

Tifa, observing this, giggled lightly into her hand before clearing her throat, bringing the girl’s attention back to her task. Embarrassed at being caught staring at the blond, the waitress blushed a light pink, finishing what she was doing and announced to get their first course in a bit.

“Still getting all the people’s attention in a few seconds after not doing anything at all,” Tifa remarked with amusement lacing her voice and a light smirk on her face. She took a sip of her drink. “You still have it in you.” 

Cloud only replied with an eyeroll, sulking a bit at the situation.

“It’s not that I really ask for it. You know that, Tifa.” 

Under the annoyed undertone was something else: Frustration. A worried expression took over Tifa’s gaze. She knew what Cloud meant. 

Unfortunately, they were both in a position where they did not know if the other people were genuinely showing interest. It was hard to tell. Was a person being attracted to them as a partner or attracted because of what they had to offer, money and status wise?

Sadly, their past relationships often ended up not being real at all. All of it was an act, and the reason why both of them were still single. At least, that’s what Cloud thought.

Tifa was fiddling with her hands and biting on her bottom lip, thinking if she should tell the blond about what she came to know recently or if she should just stay quiet. However, she saw how under the weather Cloud was; how frustrated, unbalanced and stressed he was. Letting her eyes wander over his tense posture and scowl on his face, she decided to tell him – after they ate.

They didn’t have to wait long for the waitress as she appeared with their first meal. They ate mostly in silence. Every now and again Tifa asked about his work and told him about her new plans for a new bar and what their other friends were busy with.

How quickly time passed. Not really paying attention to it, they already spent two hours together just finishing their dinner and were now talking about mundane things.

Taking a last sip from her drink, Tifa cleared her throat, leaning forward with her elbows resting on the table and regarding Cloud with her sharp eyes.

“Cloud?” 

Perking up at his name he stopped using the napkin.

“Yes? What is it, Tifa?” The blond asked, putting the cloth on his empty plate. He tilted his head to the side and waited for his friend to start speaking again.

Sighing at what she was going to say, Tifa elaborated. “I’ve got something to discuss with you. But first let me ask you how your ‘love-life’ is doing?” 

Cloud’s face twisted at this question. Tifa should know! Nothing was going on. The blond was too afraid going through another heartbreak.

His expression was enough to give Tifa the answer, but she waited for an acoustic response.

“There’s no one Tifa. I don’t trust myself going through this again…” the end of his sentence lingered; his last breakup still fresh in his mind. It was two months ago and he threw himself back into work after it. He hadn’t really had the chance to process it.

“Okay. What about sex?”

A light blush decorated Cloud’s face and he eyed her incredulously with wide cerulean irises. 

“Tifa! Why are you asking something like that here?!” He cried out in a volume barely loud enough to not pull the other guests’ attention towards them. The ebony-haired woman only snorted at his reaction, waving her hand in a manner indicating to calm down.

“I take it that there really  _ is  _ no one. No wonder why you’re so tense.” 

A cautious tone took over her voice and her eyes glimmered with something secretive behind them. The blond was keen-eared now.

“That is the reason why I want to make a proposition.”

“What proposition?”

Looking around her, assessing her surroundings she shook her head. “Not here,” she explained, “Let’s go to my car and we will talk there further.” It was strange to Cloud, but he didn’t question his friend.

Tifa snapped her fingers as the waitress reappeared, handing them their bill. Not wasting any time, the woman put some bills in the waitress’ hand with a generous tip and stood up. Cloud did the same.

They swiftly made their way to Tifa’s car – she took the driver’s seat and Cloud took the front-seat passenger seat.

“Now, tell me.” Cloud inquired in a deadpan manner. “Why are you asking these questions and saying you have a ‘proposition’? Don’t tell me you want to sleep with me.” 

Hitting his shoulder, Tifa laughed out loudly at this ridiculous statement.

“Don’t be silly, Cloud. You know you could never satisfy me the way I want. The same applies from me to you.” The amusement was still evident on her face and she relaxed in her seat before indulging her now impatient friend, who was starting to fidget. 

“Alright. I’m going to tell you something, so please don’t judge me.” Tifa paused. “I’ve been using… a service. And since using them, I’ve been feeling so much better.”

“What service?” Cloud questioned, an unsure tone lacing his voice. An eyebrow rose at her questionable behavior. It kind of sounded fishy where this conversation was going.

“Hear me out. You know the Honeybee-Inn, right?”

“Ehm, of course I know. Wait, Tifa. Are you one of their clients now? That is fucking dangerous, especially for you! Ima – “ He couldn’t finish his sentence, a finger on his lips silencing him.

“No, I’m not a client in that way. I’m one, but not in the public circle of the Honeybee-Inn.” Tifa explained. Cloud looked at her, demanding with his eyes to continue. With a sigh, she put some distance between them, leaning herself against the seatback.

“They have something only exclusive for ‘us’. ‘Us’ meaning the ‘high-society’ people.” The ‘high-society’ was emphasized with a mocking tone. Tifa never liked to label herself like this, but she had to be truthful. ”An escort service.”

“Es-Escort service?” 

Cloud heard of it. Though, in his opinion, it wasn’t that different from what the Honeybee-Inn normally offered. Still, he would listen to Tifa.

“Yes, Jessie told me about it. They’re very professional and strict with their clients personal information. And they only have very trustworthy escorts who also keep it to themselves. I just thought maybe you want to try this out?” With a piercing glance she looked Cloud directly, who still wasn’t really convinced about this idea. So Tifa continued.

“I tried it out and it was wonderful. I felt so much better afterwards – lighter. Cloud, you really should consider it. I can even sense how stressed and frustrated you are.” She was looking at him with big eyes and Cloud only let out a sigh, tiredly massaging the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. With a defeated look, he gave Tifa a tiny nod. She cheered and suddenly started the engine of her car.

“Wa – Wait, Tifa!”

“We’re going right now to get you your membership. Don’t worry, your personal information is safe there. We will come back afterwards to get you your car.” This said, Tifa started to drive to their destination.

And Cloud? Cloud still felt queasy about all of this. Still, he could make Tifa happy with getting his membership and just not use it. Like, ever.

~

Tifa’s vehicle was parked in a secluded place. No human soul was present around them, which made Cloud feel a little uncomfortable. He assumed it was the fear of being spotted near the Honeybee-Inn. They were on the other side of the main street where the establishment was situated. If Cloud was correct, this was actually the back entrance.

Tifa just took his clammy hand in her own and led him up to a door. A staircase leading one story down led to a basement, and they stopped in front of an obvious large door. The dubious feeling in Cloud’s chest was growing, but he didn’t trust himself saying anything and just trailed after his friend who knocked on the said door.

“To whom do we owe this visit?” A voice came suddenly from the other side of it. A man, over six feet tall was standing there, his deep baritone voice reaching Cloud’s ear. He was intimidating with his black suit and shades in his face. Tifa still stood confidently in front of him and only said one word.

“Avalanche.”

A nod was given and he stepped aside to let both of them through.

Stepping inside, Cloud’s eyes widened in wonder, taking in the interior of the supposed basement. The wall was wallpapered with a classic dark red pattern, giving it a warm atmosphere. The ground they were walking on was made out of black marble and the décor was mostly accented with gold. It didn’t look as shabby as how Cloud imagined and found himself guilty thinking that it was this way.

“Good evening Miss Lockhart. How can we help you today?” A woman greeted and asked behind the reception not too far from the door. The man who allowed them inside stood next to the door, probably the place where he would occupy the whole night.

Tifa gave the woman a friendly smile, greeting her back and revealing the reason for her visit. 

“Good evening. I’m actually here with a friend who showed interest in your service. He would like to have membership.” 

Surprised, the woman looked behind Tifa and discovered a second person behind the dark haired woman.

“I apologize, sir. I didn’t see you there. Good evening.”

Cloud only gave her a small smile and a quiet ‘good evening’, feeling too embarrassed to look her in the eye. Tifa stepped aside to give the blond woman more space to talk to Cloud. 

“Would you like to have a membership, sir?”

Cloud nodded.

Getting his confirmation, the receptionist pulled something out of a drawer. As it turned out, it was a tablet. The receptionist opened a form on it before she placed the device in front of Cloud with a stylus pen. It appeared to be a few pages long and she started to explain the basics.

“We take our clients’ privacy very seriously. Everything written on the form will stay here and nothing will leave this building. However, we also take the safety of our escorts seriously. Please refrain from leaving incorrect information on the form or it will have heavy consequences.” Nodding in understanding, Cloud took a seat on the posh chair that the receptionist pointed to and started nervously going through the form.

The first page just wanted his general information like his name, address, birth date and so on. He filled this out with no problems and swiftly before turning to the next page. It then asked what scenery he preferred. If he wanted to have a scenario of a happy relationship or for someone to give him a more ‘eventful’ night. Or perhaps just a normal date and so much more. Cloud ticked the boxes without much care. Like mentioned, he wouldn’t use the membership. 

The next page was more personal. What his sexual orientation was. Then came some sections where he could tick ‘yes’ or ’no’ to the stuff allowed in bed. Examples included, blowjobs, nipple-play, penetration and more. Pink dusted the bridge of his nose and his cheeks and he quickly ticked off the boxes. This had to be the vanilla list.

Next came an S&M section. Spanking, ropes, handcuffing and the rest he skimmed over. Still embarrassed he put some scattered ‘yes’ and ‘no’ in this part, too, just to make it appear like he would use his membership later.

The last part on the page then asked about medical information; just light things to make sure that the client had no STDs. It even included a warning underneath to be truthful. Cloud counted himself lucky (or perhaps not), since the last time he really had sex was much too long ago. His last relationship didn’t stretch enough ground to jump into a bed together.

The last page listed some rules. Cloud thoroughly read them.

  1. **You’re not allowed to have intercourse without a condom. The same applies for oral activity.**
  2. **You’re not allowed to overstep any boundaries and hurt the escort in any way. The escort is the only one who can give permission to the request and to what degree.**
  3. **You’re not allowed to exchange a kiss with the escort.**
  4. **You’re not allowed to be privately involved with the escort outside of the membership time slot.**



There were some other rules underneath, but the first four were printed in a thicker lettering, indicating that these were the important ones. At the end of the contract was a written agreement, which confirmed that he only wrote truthful information and that he had read the regulations. The last thing he needed to do was sign the form, which he did.

Meanwhile, Tifa was talking to the receptionist, asking a few questions and Cloud overheard that she made just an appointment with an escort named ‘Corollaria’. Stepping up to the two women, he handed over the tablet and the receptionist skimmed over the information before pulling out a card, passing it over to Cloud.

“We welcome you, Mister Strife. Tomorrow we will send you a list of the escorts according to your tastes. You can choose from a variety of them and can book an appointment online or by call. If you wish to cancel, please give us a notice and we can find a new appointment in your schedule.”

Cloud just mumbled a meek, “Thank you.” His eyes were now on Tifa’s, begging her to finally let him go home. With a giggle from Tifa, they bade the receptionist and the man in black ‘good-night’ and left through the same door they used to get inside.

With a curious expression thrown over her shoulder, Tifa asked if it was really as bad as how Cloud thought. 

“No, but did you have to drag me here? I really don’t think I needed that,” he huffed with his arms crossed in front of his chest in a sour manner.

Tifa doubted it. “I thought about it at the beginning. But I had no other choice and I thought this is a good way for you to… let it out, you know?”

“Whatever. Just take me back so I can go home.” 

Tifa gestured Cloud to the direction of her car and he made his way home to end this day.

~ * ~

The following evening after these events, Cloud made his way directly home from work. He was tired and tense and just wanted to take a bath to relax. Normally, he showered since it’s quick and efficient. Today, however, the blond just wanted to de-stress.

Stepping through the door of his condo, he threw his briefcase at the entrance, took off his shoes and walked right to his bathroom to prepare his bath. It would take some time until it filled.

Cloud removed his uncomfortable office garments and threw them in the laundry basket for the later laundry. All of this already made him feel a little bit better. He exhaled, happily walking out of the bathroom into his kitchen to make some tea while waiting. Cloud had a variety of tea packages, but went with his favorite in the end.

A buzz came from his phone, which was lying face down on the table in the kitchen. Cloud raised an eyebrow, asking himself on who could have messaged him after work. The only plausible answer was Tifa, but he knew she was busy today testing something new in one of her bars.

Not wasting any further thoughts, he took the device in his hand to see what message he received.

“Huh?”

It was mail from an address he hadn’t seen before. Seconds ticked by until he recalled where he heard the word ‘Avalanche’ before, which was written in the subject of the mail. It was the word Tifa uttered to this man in black yesterday evening. With widened eyes, he opened it. It contained just one sentence welcoming him and a link.

Suddenly, his electric kettle signaled that his water was done boiling. First things first, he finished making his tea and went back to his bath. He would dwell later on it.

-

An hour passed before he left his enormous bath tub, just putting on a fluffy light blue bathrobe. The cup, with just the teabag in it, was disposed of in the sink in his kitchen. Now back to the mail.

Despite promising himself to not use it, Cloud was still curious at what kind of list he got. He disappeared into his bedroom and made himself comfortable on his bed with a tablet in his hands. Opening the message on the screen, he used the link in it.

The blond was directed to a site on his browser, once again welcoming him. There were empty fields, one especially asking for a membership-ID and a code.

“Strange, I didn’t get anything with this information.”

He’d probably have to set it up later. Just as he was about to put it aside and forget it, he saw an attachment to the mail. Downloading it revealed the two things he needed for him to sign up. Satisfied, Cloud waited and watched what would be displayed on the screen.

A wall of text showed up, welcoming him for a third time. This time, it addressed him by his name and reminded him again what he signed up for. The rules he read yesterday were also listed again. Before he could continue to the next part, he had to tick that he had read the agreement and he could proceed.

A list was opened automatically. Names were listed with a photo next to each entry. Widened eyes looked at the scroll bar on the side to see how far he could scroll down. When he saw the list, he swallowed. It was long. Very long. He could even sort them. From popularity to how ‘kinky’ the escort should be.

Embarrassed, he put his hands on his face, groaning agonizingly. However, his curiosity won over.

He opened one of the escorts' information by tapping with his finger on their name. The first one opened and showed plenty of demographics. The name, age, height and what they were able to do. The one he picked was not that adventurous in bed it seemed. Cloud swiftly skimmed the rest of the form with his eyes over the profile before landing on the picture. 

“No, he isn’t my type,” Cloud mumbled under his breath and continued his browsing.

He then tried sorting them. First, he started with the kinky ones before settling on the popular ones. The first name on the list was someone really good looking, but too pretty for Cloud’s preference. He just went down the list when his blue irises caught the picture of the man named ‘Fenrir’.

He opened it and glanced over the info.

> _ Name: Fenrir _
> 
> _ Age: 25 _
> 
> _ Height: 6’3 _

Fenrir was down for most of the things. Just a single date was enough of an offering to have sex with his client. Glancing at the picture again, something warm fluttered in the pit of his stomach. Fenrir was handsome.

Violet-blue eyes were looking back at him. Even in a motionless picture, something bold was dancing in those eyes. Fenrir’s hair was black as a raven, a lock of it falling over his face and the rest pulled to the back.

_ Like a hedgehog.  _ The blond thought in amusement, a small smile pulling on his lips. A scar was visible on the left side of his face, close to his lower jaw. It gave him something remarkable and it made him even more attractive in Cloud’s eyes. His smile was what caught Cloud the most to be honest.

Not really aware what he was doing, Cloud touched the button to make an appointment. He went over the schedule and saw that on the upcoming Friday a time slot was free. The appointment information even asked where the meetup should happen. Cloud wrote down a restaurant where he could be more anonymous. It was one of Tifa’s.

The transaction needed one last agreement and a ‘Thank you’ was sent his way.

Minutes later he received another message, confirming all the details for the appointment with Fenrir.

Seconds passed by and Cloud started to tremble, eyeing the screen with a concerned expression on where he had confirmed it.

“What have I done?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud was finally having his date.

The clock was ticking loudly in Cloud’s quiet office. It was too loud for his taste.

However, he suspected he was probably just being overly perceptive. His mind was filled with thoughts for the upcoming Friday. 

On Friday, he would meet Fenrir.

It was still Wednesday though; only two days away and it already drove Cloud crazy. He still felt guilty about using the service seriously, despite promising himself not to. It was only just to please Tifa, who had spent a lot of time pushing him for it.

A frustrated sigh passed his lips and he tried to relax in his office chair. He was in a debate with himself. Should he go? Should he just cancel it?

Fenrir’s face from the photo flickered mentally before his eyes and he had to hold back a groan. Putting his hands on his face, he breathed in and out to calm himself down. There were still two days to think about possibly cancelling. Yes, he could decide later.

A knock came from the door and he welcomed the person inside with a call. “Come in!”

Reeve appeared from the entrance with a stack of paper. Another workload he had to go through. Back to the grind, he guessed.

~ * ~

As the time passed, Friday evening came closer. It made Cloud more jittery. His concentration waned; his hands trembled when he tried typing on his personal computer or when attempting to sign the papers Reeve brought in. The blond’s mind wandered elsewhere despite his efforts to focus in a meeting where his attention was needed.

Tifa even called the day before, asking if they could meet that same Friday evening that he wasn't meant to be busy. Cloud had to decline. The phone call ended up turning into an interrogation from Tifa instead.

“What do you mean you have no time? You’re always free on Friday evening!” Tifa stated, her pout audible through the device. There was a short silence. 

Suddenly, the black-haired woman gasped before asking the question on her mind.

“Did you do it, Cloud?” Her voice was trembling with bottled excitement. Cringing at what would come next if he gave her the answer she wanted, he braced himself. Clearing his throat he replied, forcing himself to get the words out.

“Yes, Tifa. I booked an appointment.”

A loud squeal screamed into his ear, making him hold the phone far away with a pained expression. Tifa was still shouting while Cloud rubbed his ear with his hand, wincing. When she stopped, he put the device back to the other ear that was not throbbing in pain.

“Damn, Tifa. I’ve nearly lost my hearing,” he accused, scowling at the laugh he got as an answer.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she apologized now with a softer tone, “I’m just very happy to hear that. I want all the details afterwards, alright?” 

Cloud nodded, before responding verbally with, “Yes, I will.” The blond excused himself then and went back to his lunch.

That conversation was yesterday. Now, he was dreading when he had to go home. Since it was Friday, closing time was a few hours earlier than it was on the other workdays. Glancing at the clock, he was confronted with just half an hour left to stay in his office. With tense shoulders, he bit his bottom lip as he went back to his task. Before he knew it, his time to get out of the company building came.

He reached home in fifteen minutes, parking his car in the underground car park of the building where he lived. He took the elevator and arrived back at his apartment. It was quiet, like it always was, and was kind of cold. Fortunately, Cloud already was used to it.

He had chosen a restaurant belonging to Tifa ahead of time, which was often visited by people who had the money to go. Cloud only now had to get his nerves under control to think about what he should wear tonight. 

First things first, he jumped in the shower, cleaning himself up properly. After, he wrapped a towel around his waist and shuffled into his walk-in closet. He wasted no time contemplating on what to wear and picked up his navy-blue suit – his favorite out of all of them.

He wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but the suit made him look great. Especially his ass, as Tifa always liked to point it out, much to Cloud’s embarrassment. He dressed himself swiftly, even putting some cologne on, and was satisfied to see that he finished right on time. He was ready to go.

Unfortunately, the nervousness returned back to him like a wrecking ball. It was too late to back out now.

With hard, collected determination, he left the safety of his home.

~ * ~

The air was cooled down during the evening and was fresh, crisp and soothing in Cloud’s lungs after the drive in his stuffy vehicle. It was only after he had left the car that the blond realized that the air conditioner was not properly set.

He stood and waited in front of the restaurant, right at the spot where he and his date were supposedly going to meet up. Looking at his expensive wristwatch, the golden minute hand was advancing the full hour. Cloud proceeded to pull out his phone to adjust his appearance on the reflection. The blond halted in his action, looking at his mirrored face in disbelief.

_ What are you doing? It’s just a date. No need to make a fuss about it!  _ His mind reprimanded. Cloud put his phone back into his pocket and took in his surroundings with his cerulean eyes, trying to catch a familiar face.

A black car was suddenly slowing down on the other side of the street and eventually came to a full stop. A guy with flaming red hair was noticeable through the window, blue eyes averting from the street to the passenger to his right.

Cloud still was observing that vehicle when the door from the passenger’s side was opened and a person stepped out. A man with black hair, violet-blue eyes and a scar on the left side of his face.

_ It’s him! _ Cloud cried in his head and recalled the face of Fenrir’s picture he saw.

The car door was shut closed, but Fenrir still leaned down and uttered something to the driver. Fenrir’s lips curved into a smile and a two-fingered salute was given to the red-head before the car drove away. The raven haired man’s eyes still lingered on the vehicle until it vanished from his sight.

Finally, Cloud had a better look at him. He had polished dress shoes on and was clad in black slacks, which complimented his long legs. A white button up hugged his torso with a black vest thrown over it. He looked devastatingly handsome. The single lock of his hair in front of his face swung back and forth as he looked both ways and crossed the street.

Cloud followed his every move with keen eyes. Fenrir was soon standing just a few feet away, glancing at his phone and probably making sure that he arrived punctually. His violet-blue then eyes wandered up, taking in the illuminated title of the restaurant he was standing in front of.

Cloud’s breath hitched when he saw the smile. It was small, but it showed the emotion of relief on his gaze. He seemed to be glad that he arrived at the correct place. Fenrir let his irises wander over the faces of everyone standing near the restaurant. Until they landed on Cloud’s.

Something took hold of the blond, making it constrict his whole body. He looked from side to side, but there was no one Fenrir appeared to be gazing at but Cloud. The black-haired man started to move towards him with confident steps, approaching him with an unsure expression, his eyes always on him.

“Excuse me,” Fenrir uttered with a voice complimenting his friendly face. “Good evening. Am I right to address you as Mister Cloud Strife?” 

With wide, blinking eyes, the smaller of the two just stared at the other. Realizing that the raven haired man was still waiting for a response, Cloud pulled himself from his stupor and greeted him back.

“Good evening. And yes. You’re correct, I’m Cloud Strife. I assume you’re Fenrir?” An uncertain tone took over his voice. The man in front of him was certainly Fenrir, but still he had to make sure that he named him rightfully.

“Yes, Mister Strife. Fenrir at your service,” Fenrir introduced himself with a bow. A smile lit up Fenrir’s whole face, making his eyes sparkle in a beautiful way that intriguing Cloud. His heart rate picked up and he felt his cheeks getting warm. Shit, he was too gorgeous.

“Pl-Please, call me Cloud. Mister Strife just isn’t r-right for a ‘date’,” Cloud stuttered, feeling deeply embarrassed for unknown reasons.

“Your wish is my command, Cloud.”A wink and another quirk of his lips accompanied those words.

_ Oh Shiva, he is charming! It’s not fair!  _ Cloud internally screeched, wanting to pull his hair.

“Now, shall we go in?” Fenrir charmingly suggested and got a small nod from the shorter man. Fenrir motioned for Cloud to go first with his arm. “Lead the way, Cloud.”

Not letting his nervousness get the best of him, Cloud confidently passed Fenrir to guide him inside to the restaurant, when a murmured ‘damn’ reached his ear.

Turning around he uneasily asked, “Is everything alright?”

“Huh? Uh yeah, everything peachy,” Fenrir assured, his hand resting on his neck and his irises focused somewhere else.

Satisfied with the answer, Cloud continued his way. Inside, he asked for a table for two in a more secluded part of the restaurant. On their way, Fenrir curiously let his eyes roam everywhere, taking in every detail the restaurant had to offer. It was kind of cute how he took in everything with delight. 

The waiter led them to a laid table in the remote area where Cloud wanted. There weren’t many guests around them, letting them enjoy the ambiance in a quieter way. Just as Cloud went to take his seat, he was surprised when Fenrir took the chair and pulled it back a bit.

“Please,” Fenrir politely motioned, making Cloud gape at him. Hurriedly he moved over, complying and breathing out a ‘thank you’. Cloud was never at the receiving end of chivalrous acts like that, so he suspected no one could blame him for lightly blushing because of it. Very lightly, Cloud allowed himself to admit. 

Fenrir stepped to the opposite side and took his own place on the other vacant seat, a smile still adorning his face. The waiter from before appeared again and handed them their menus.

“What is today’s recommendation?” Cloud asked out of habit. The waiter cleared his throat and recited the menu and the beverage going the best with the dish. The blond absorbed everything and thanked him before flipping the menu card open and signaling the waiter to come later.

Fenrir whistled at what he saw. “Wow, I’m amazed. I haven’t been to this restaurant, but the range of delicious looking stuff is really massive,” he awed, turning the pages and reading the contents of every dish.

“Yes, that’s why it’s actually one of my favorite eating places. It may be expensive, but it has meals they don’t offer in any restaurants I know.” Peering up from his menu, Cloud was greeted with the sight of Fenrir listening to him attentively. He saw Fenrir smirking when Cloud looked up to him and leaned forward to make a suggestion. 

“How about you decide for me what to eat today, Cloud? I really have no idea what to choose, and you look like someone who really knows what’s good.”

“Of course, if that’s really alright with you.” Cloud sheepishly mumbled. “Also, I would have to order something non-alcoholic for both of us. I’m here by car. ”

Fenrir just nodded understandingly. Just seconds later, the waiter came back to get their order. Cloud was mulling a bit over what to get for Fenrir and decided on something exotic. He himself requested something of Nibelheim specialty: his favorite dish his mother always made for him when he was still a child. It couldn’t be compared to the one his mom made, but it was good enough.

“Do you come here often?” Fenrir suddenly asked.

_ Oh, yeah. Small talk. _

The blond briefly forgot how to make conversation in that moment, but realized that they could get awkward very fast. Indulging his counterpart, Cloud talked with him.

“Not really. It’s usually just when I meet with someone. I actually like to cook for myself instead of flaunting on who I am here,” Something bitter invaded his voice in the middle of his speech. Fenrir noticed and carefully treaded off this subject, not wanting to offend his date.

“Where do you come from?” Curiosity was glimmering in his violet-blue eyes, his face open and chin resting on his palm; the elbow perched on the table. Cloud realized Fenrir was probably easy to read. Or maybe he was just good at acting. 

“Or I mean, where did you start?” 

However, Cloud realized he just wanted to talk. He wanted to bond for a short amount of time with someone who already knew who he was in the public eye and, at the same time, not judge him. Fenrir technically had to also stay quiet about his own position.

“I’m actually from Nibelheim. I grew up there until I officially decided to start a new life in Midgar. I didn’t know what to expect at first, but just a few months later I ended up fighting to survive and – “

And Cloud talked throughout dinner and Fenrir listened. The older man felt comfortable and it almost seemed like he was enjoying himself. Another question was asked from Fenrir, this time regarding his name.

“Did your mother name you Cloud?”

_ Here we go. I don’t think I’ll ever flee from that.  _ Cloud thought in annoyance. 

“Yeah. Don’t know why exactly. I forgot. Though everyone from my hometown always made fun of it, because it ‘suited my personality’.”

“Your personality?” Fenrir probed in confusion. A sigh passed left Cloud’s lungs and he went to describe how people always saw him, and what ‘grumpy impression’ he always left behind, even though he tried not to be hostile towards others.

“I don’t think you’re bad with people, Cloud. It sounds to me like those people already judged you before they could get to know you better. To me though, you seem to be a very kind person. Just a bit subdued, but that could change in the future,” Fenrir stated before a wink was thrown towards Cloud.

Cloud smiled lightly, glad to see that Fenrir was so understandable.

“And I think I’d actually compare you to the sun. You have golden hair that literally radiates everywhere! Also those pretty blues of yours remind me of a clear sky. You should have been named ‘Sunshine’ in my opinion.” Fenrir said effortlessly without much second thought. He probably didn’t realize how good that made Cloud feel.

They reached the last meal course and their desert was served by the waiter. Cloud picked a cake option that was manageable and not too sweet while Fenrir was given something similar except with chocolate. The man was soon relishing the taste with moans and humming noises.

“Gaia, this tastes so good!” Fenrir complimented, groaning again at the heavenly sweet taste exploding in his mouth. And Cloud?

He felt like his brain stopped working, too engaged watching the other with wide eyes and listening to the suggestive noises passing Fenrir’s lips. Blushing at what he was doing, the Cloud lowered his head and focused his eyes on the cake in front of him instead. It took him longer to finish than Fenrir, who now was speaking about some random stuff going on in the world. And Cloud listened.

Cloud liked how animated Fenrir talked, how his voice fluctuated from an excited to a calmer one. From sad to happy. From agitated to relaxed.

The waiter came back and asked if Cloud and his date already wanted the bill.

“Yes, please,” Cloud answered and waited for the man to come back with the check.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Fenrir pulling out his wallet, to which the blond raised his eyebrow to. Just as the waiter returned and was about to inquire how they wanted to pay, Cloud just interrupted him.

“I will pay for everything. How much is it?”

Fenrir opened his mouth and just gaped, though a stubborn look showed on his face. Cloud had none of it, pulling out some bank notes and handing them over to the waiter directly.

“The rest is the tip. We will be leaving now. Thank you for your service, Leon.” Cloud thanked and stood up, which Fenrir mirrored. Both of them left the place and Fenrir trailed after Cloud as they stepped outside, confronted with fresh air.

A gust of cold air blew at them. 

“Oh cold,” Cloud complained quietly and wrapped himself in his arms. Suddenly, a warm arm was draped over his shoulder, giving him some warmth. Something fluttered in Cloud’s chest. It had been forever since he was handled in this way. He was touch starved. Definitely.

“Better?” Came softly from his side. Cerulean eyes met soft violet-blue and now that he could see these eyes up close. Cloud definitely confirmed that he could get lost in them. Pulling himself from staring, Cloud nodded and Fenrir even pulled him closer.

“You know, you didn’t have to pay for my dinner. I could have done it, you know?”

Cloud tensed. “No, that wouldn’t be fair. I’ve paid for your time and-”

A hush interrupted him and Fenrir gazed at him in warning before explaining some clear ground rules. 

“That may be true, Cloud. But I have to say, I don’t like making my clients spend more money on me than they should. You only paid the time with me and the service I offer after a date. Alright? And in the future, you shouldn’t sweat your pretty head over it.”

Cloud nodded understandingly, scolding himself in his mind for breaching this topic. Fenrir seemed to not like to talk about what he worked as. Reasonable enough for the older man to not break the issue again.

“Shall we go to your home now?”

Cloud stiffened at this question. Right. The date may be over, but the evening was still long. Flustered, he peered up through the few strands of his golden hair hanging in front of his face. Fenrir was still looking at him with vigilant eyes and a soft curve of his lips. The man reached over and swiped one of those strands away from Cloud’s eyes before they could entangle with his eyelashes. A light dust of pink adorned the blonde’s face. He wasn’t used to this anymore. He willed his blush way, pulling himself together.

“Okay,” Cloud then whispered, stepping away from Fenrir and gesturing to him toward the direction of Cloud's vehicle. “And I haven’t parked that far away.” 

Another breeze and another shiver went through his body. Hasty steps could be heard from behind and Fenrir threw his arm again around Cloud’s smaller frame.

“You shouldn’t have pulled away from me when you’re cold.” Fenrir squeezed the blonde’s shoulder reassuringly, rubbing it gently to warm Cloud up a bit. It felt admittingly good and Cloud secretly puffed his cheeks, feeling ridiculous.

They finally reached his car. Cloud unlocked it instantly and occupied the driver’s seat. Meanwhile Fenrir marveled at the expensive black car and cautiously opened the passenger’s door, not wanting to leave a scratch or any other damage. He sat himself on the seat inside.

Cloud, trying to get his previous emotions under control, started the engine and slowly accelerated towards his home. Out of nowhere he felt a touch on his right knee. He glanced down and saw Fenrir’s hand caressing it with gentle strokes. Taking a quick peek to look at his face, Fenrir threw a gentle smile. 

“Don’t be nervous, Cloud.”

Apparently Fenrir could feel how Cloud was freaking out. He tried to calm him down then. Taking a deep breath, Cloud concentrated on the drive and getting them to his home safe and sound.

~ * ~

They reached the building and Fenrir whistled in astonishment at the sheer size.

“Being rich has to be really great,” Fenrir murmured, sadness lurking in his voice. Shaking his head, Fenrir went back to look up at the structure again without the negative emotion. 

Cloud felt kind of bad. When he drove into the garage, Fenrir stopped his staring. The light’s went on as he arrived and settled his car on its assigned place, which was labelled with his license number.

“We’re here.” 

Cloud’s nervousness was spiking and he licked his lips, feeling his throat getting dry at what was coming next. He didn’t realize that after getting out and locking his vehicle, he didn’t move away from his spot, staring at the car with a glazed gaze.

Fenrir watched him quizzically, probably wondering if Cloud was alright.

Stepping up to the other, Fenrir gripped Cloud’s shoulder and shook him lightly to pull him out of his stupor. A bewildered blond faced him. 

“Uh, yes?”

“Everything okay? You just went blank there,” Fenrir declared, worry lacing his voice and facial expression. Embarrassed, Cloud averted his eyes, not wanting Fenrir to get the wrong idea. 

“No, everything’s fine. Just… It was some time ago, since…”

An understanding expression passed the taller man’s face. 

“Oh! Don’t worry about it, this isn’t a test about skills,” Fenrir chuckled and took Cloud’s hand into his own. He pulled the smaller man towards the elevator, which was suspected to probably guide them to Cloud’s apartment.

Cloud’s tremors seemed to get worse, but he tried not to let it be visible. Then he pushed the button to his floor. It was the one on the top and both of them waited till the elevator reached the destination. While waiting, Cloud started picking at his finger nail, when he felt a looming figure approaching him.

A loud ‘thud’ echoed in the small space. Cloud’s back was pushed against the wall of the elevator, one hand on each side of his head. He was caged between the cold metal wall and the intimidating stature of Fenrir. He was looking down at the dmaller man with a suggestive smirk on his lips, which showed some of his teeth. His eyes glistened with something dark.

Cloud’s heart rate picked up, fearing it would break out of his ribcage based on the way his heart thudded against it. He could even feel the strength of its beat. The pace of his breath also sped up, loud enough to probably be heard past the stuffy mirrored walls of the elevator.

With wide eyes he awaited what was coming next.

Fenrir closed the gap, his lips just inches away from his own. Sadly, they passed them and Fenrir latched to his neck. The feeling of soft lips against his sensitive skin made Cloud shut his eyes close and gasp, tilting his head to the side to give Fenrir better room. Kisses scattered upward, wandering up to his ear. He felt Fenrir lightly biting his earlobe, making him moan quietly in ecstasy. 

A voice whispered into his ear with a promise for what was coming.

“I’m gonna make you scream my name tonight. Until that’ll be the only thing you’ll remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think?  
> Feedback in form of criticism or encouragements are appreciated ^^
> 
> We will see each other at the next chapter!


End file.
